the Xana games
by Jackie.parris1123
Summary: Ulrich wants to prove himself but when the friendly school wide games are hosted by the once thought destroyed Xana, things go from bad to worse. Ulrich has to stay in the games, or else his friends could be killed. Rated M to be safe. Slight Yumi/will but mostly Yumi/Ulrich


**Hey guys! Ok I don't own Code Lyoko, it's a good show I wouldn't want to mess with it a whole lot. Maybe have Odd get in serious girl trouble, like have them a few years older than 13 and 14. Anyway this story was seriously a dream I had weird right? I haven't watched the show in years, yet here it was! So all rights go to whom they belong too and all I want to do is get this out of my head! Carry on!**

**Jackie**

**(Y/u hints of y/w but don't worry it's not strong. o/oc and j/a)**

Ulrich's POV

It was finally time, time for me to show all those pretty faces that I am worth something. They all came for the games, the one that the school put on. No one in my friend group knew why I asked them to go and then not show up to sit next to them. They were as clueless as Odd with the girls. Jim had a microphone and was telling the audience which was most of the school except those in it to calm down and pay attention. The winner of the three day games would receive a car. Yeah a fucking car! It was a beautiful car, the principal himself bought it, it was blue a convertible and was just begging to be driven.

So back to what I am doing, I am currently in the locker room putting on my colors and number. I chose the blue; no one else really picked the blue team, so I had a better chance of going in alone and coming out victorious. I kept taking deep breaths. "Yumi was out in those stands somewhere cheering you on; remember that, once she hears your name out of Jim's fat mouth, she will only have eyes for you!" my two team mates came over to where I was talking to myself and nodded. They were the other two strong built boys in the school who only wanted to do this for fun, they had cars and money and popularity. They were my friends long before I met Odd and the others, so willingly they agreed to help me out. Three person teams were the smallest you could do, every other team had five.

"Drake, Tommy let's kick ass." Was all I said before I high fived each of them. We walked out into the light right as Jim began to announce the blue team. "on the blue team we have uh, Drake some last name I can't say, sorry kid." Drake only shrugged. "Tommy Ramona and Ulrich Stern." We walk onto the poorly made platform and wave, I spot Aelita's hair instantly and Yumi who sat next to her, Yumi's arm tightly held Odds. She didn't look happy in fact they had tears in their eyes. What? What was going on?" I turned and looked at the sign behind me and fear flushed my body.

"Welcome to the first annual Xana games."

These games…oh shit. Jim carried on about how the person who owned the games and gave the prize for the principal said the only way to get out was to be disqualified or severely injured. I looked to my friends who seemed oblivious to anything. "fuck." I whispered under my breath, and then Jim waved us on to the others as the final team was called. "No shit Yumi is going to be watching you now! You probably are going to die. If Jeremy launched a return to the past it wouldn't matter I sighed up four months ago and have been training ever sense." I began to talk to myself again in a hushed whisper. My friends glanced at me with a confused look then talked to themselves about the games and what they would entail. "Death and more death." I answered them in my head. The first game was simple, skateboarding through an obstacle course. I took my helmet (blue) and my board. I wasn't worried about road rash, just my head hitting concrete.

One of each of the team members got onto the tall half pipe. My other team mates stood at different sections to complete the course, I had to rack up style points, before I flipped over the other side of the pipe and tagged my buddy to keep going. I heard the countdown horns until a long one was blasted and we one at a time tipped over and down the side. The pipe was large enough we didn't have to worry about hitting the others. I reached the other end and did a new trick I learned, gaining impressive height. I can hear someone who sounds like that red haired girl who is always asking us stupid questions for the paper announcing what we were doing. "Impressive air by Stern!" her voice rang out over the speakers. Again I reached the other side; I needed good air and a good trick to finalize my jump to the other side. I decided to do a 360 Ollie, and land it which would give me the speed I needed to pull off my last trick. I was to the other side in no time getting my legs ready. The second my board left the platform I leaned forward to do a double front flip, holding my board with one hand, landing not to gracefully but good enough to not kill myself, and sped to my friend who I high fived to keep going.

I turned my board to the side to stop and took deep breaths holding my knees; the others were catching up now, passing me and their formers stopping for air. "Good god Stern! Your head missed the ground by an inch man." He was some kid from America, but I took his gesture as a compliment. "Blue team comes in first with an impressive score of twenty eight out of thirty." I smiled raising my fist to my team.

"ULRICH!" oh god not now… Sissy came bounding out of the crowd smiling in that annoying I'm rich so love me way. I looked at the guys and slowly got behind them, pretending not to see the horrid girl. Her body oh god, it was badly un-proportioned compared to her thirteen year old self. I mean really? I was seventeen, good body good grades thanks to Jeremy and Yumi, but sissy, just made me want to puke up the breakfast I skipped this morning. She thought she was the hottest girl on campus, and frankly I wanted to bust her teeth across the pavement or send her in to fight Xana. I laughed once in my throat remembering Jeremy's outfit. "boys, move I wish to speak to my beloved Ulrich." They laughed and looked at me and laughed again. "he doesn't even like you Sissy, why don't you go take oxygen somewhere else. Or maybe stop breathing in general." They laughed at each other high fiving, Sissy pissed off more than a hornet, walked away her nose in the air. "Thanks guys." I said softly. "That bitch has been bugging me for the past four years. You'd think she would get it by now."

We all looked up to see the crew taking down the course and setting up a different game. "Come on guys; let's eat while they let us." Tommy smirked placing his hands behind his neck and walking off. "He watches way too much anime." Drake spoke up rolling his eyes at his roommate. I began to follow them when a hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks. "are you stupid or something man?" the annoying still high pitched voice of Odd filled my ears, everyone stood around me, Yumi looked like she was going to cry, but held her cold glare at me instead. "It's Xana and you go in head first?" Will looked at me to which I roll my eyes. "Guys, I sighed up months ago and I didn't know that it was called this. I don't know if the Xana we destroyed is behind this or not, but please will you let me play the games eh? I fought enough to know how to handle myself I will be ok. It's just sports!" I hated how the name Xana be it who we think or not always scares us. We haven't had an attack in three years; I think it is safe to say he is gone.

I started to walk away but arms found their way around my waist, they were long slender and warm. "Ulrich, promise me you will be careful, please." I sighed Yumi had a way of making me feel like the worst asshole and the luckiest guy in the world. "I can't get out if it, but I will try my hardest Yumi." I felt her squeeze me and let go, I had to eat before who knows what was next.


End file.
